Play Me a Simple Melody
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: I had written this once before about 10 years ago before it got deleted on me without me realizing it and by the time I did I had also lost the entire story so I had nothing to use to rewrite it, so this is a new version of that story. Please don't be too hard on it I did what I could with it. R&R please better than it sounds.


**SB/Kierra: We're back and with a new story!**

_Annie: Actually it is an old story, I had to rewrite it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh. I see.**

_Annie: I had written a similar story about 10 years ago; back when I was in college and had posted here. I had forgotten about it and when remembered I saw that it had been removed. I couldn't find a hard copy in any notebook I had, nor could I find it on my pc. I realized that I had lost it and had to rewrite the whole thing all over again, I had to try and remember what the old one had been about which was hard to do._

**SB/Kierra: So this is what you came up with on this new version of that old story?**

_Annie: Yep. We don't own anything except our oc's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Music filled the air as a young woman played a grand piano inside a big beautiful mansion, there were two little children, about 5 years old, sitting on either side of her watching as she played. She had long slate blue hair that reached her waist, which was pulled back into a French braid, and she had blue eyes, she wore a light purple dress. The children, her children, had two-tone blue hair, slate blue in the front and dark blue in the back, and they had crimson colored eyes. They were twins and the only way you could tell them apart was by how long their hair was. The boy sat on his mother's right and the girl sat on her left. They loved the song their mother was playing for them; it was their favorite song since it was a simple melody. The twins could play the song as well and there were words to go with it, but they preferred it without the words.<p>

* * *

><p>A teenager sat up with a gasp, he had been dreaming, the simple melody echoed in his mind, it haunted his dreams. He had two-tone blue hair and crimson colored eyes, like the boy in his dream; since the 5 year old boy was himself. He now had four shark fins on his checks two on each side, a small one and a large one. A res glow caught his eye as he looked over at his beyblade.<p>

_*Are you alright, master?* _came the soft female voice of his bitbeast.

"I'm fine Dranzer. I just had that dream again." He spoke softly as not to wake the other still sleeping teenagers, which he was friends with.

_*What are you going to do?* _Dranzer asked as he stood up and grabbed his things.

"I don't know yet. I will think of something." He replied as he got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later found the two-tone haired teenager and his five friends in the park when they heard music; they made their way to where it was coming from. They found a group of 5 girls, one stood on the highest rock and she was playing a violin, the second girl sat at her feet on the highest rock and she was playing a flute. The third stood on the rock below held a guitar, the fourth sat on the lowest rock was playing a clarinet, and the last girl stood on the ground in front of the rocks and had a keyboard in front of her. The song the 5 girls were playing was a simple melody, one that the violinist had taught her 4 friends, her hair was hidden from sight by a White bandana.<p>

When they finished playing the song, the four that where on the rocks, jumped off and landed on the ground around the one who had been playing the keyboard, making everyone cheer before they started to put their instruments way. The 6 of them walked up to them.

"That was amazing!" the only female of the group of 6 said as they looked up.

"Thank-you." The 5 of them said at the same time which caused everyone to chuckle.

"Where did you learn that song?" the blonde haired boy asked, as the four females pointed to the female with the White bandana.

"My mother taught my twin brother and I how to play that song years ago, it was our favorite song, and we had our mother play it for us every chance we got. I play it all the time, our mother used to play it as a lullaby." She replied with a soft smile, it was clear she was thinking of the past.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking." The blue haired boy with his hat on backwards.

"She died years ago. She was murdered in front of my brother and I when we were only 6 years old." She answered him, the sadness in her voice was clear.

"What are your names anyway?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"I'm Natalie, and this is Jamie, Ally, and Esa, and this is Iris." Natalie said as she pointed to everyone.

"Her name is one of many nicknames she has." Jamie added pointing at Iris.

"What are yours?" asked Ally.

"I'm Tyson, and this is Max Rei, Kenny, Hillary, and Kai." Tyson spoke up.

"Do you guy's beyblade?" Rei asked, spotting what looked like a bit chip on Iris's chocker.

"Yes, we all do." Elisa said as the 5 girls pulled out their beyblades.

"That is cool." Hillary said.

"Do you want a beyblade?" Jamie asked.

"Sure!" Tyson and Max both agreed

Max went against Ally and lost to her; Rei went against Natalie and they tied, Tyson won his match against Jamie and Iris and Kai tied as well.

"That was a great match." Iris said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kai said, he was surprised to catch a glimpse of two-tone blue hair and crimson red eyes. Could she be the girl from his dream? Could Iris be his twin sister? He had to find out.

"Meet me here tonight." Iris said in Russian so only Kai would understand her as he looked at her in surprise, and nodded his head.

"Was that Russian?" Kenny asked them.

"Yea Iris is from Russia." Ally confirmed.

"That is cool, so is Kai." Tyson said.

"I will be out late tonight; I might not be home at all." Iris told her friends in Norwegian.

"What language was that?" Hillary asked.

"Norwegian. The five of us live in Norway, but none of us are Norwegian. As we said before Iris is Russian, I'm Chinese; Jamie and Elisa are both Japanese; and Ally is American." Natalie said.

"It sounds like you guys are the female versions of these guys." Hillary said as she indicted the five boys she was with; as the five females smiled at each other as Kai and Iris looked at each other. They truly were opposite versions of each other.

* * *

><p>That night after Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary had gone to sleep, Kai laid awake before he got up and went back to the park where he found Iris, playing the flute, a violin was next to her, which he picked up and started to play. They both played the same song for an hour before they got around to talking.<p>

"Do you know who I am?" iris asked him as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, my sister." Kai replied, making her smile and remove her bandana, revealing her long two-tone blue hair, the lighter part was pulled back into French braid and the rest of it hung loose.

"I'm glad you remember me." She said.

"Honestly, I did forget everything for a while, but I do remember now, our favorite song has haunted my dreams for the past month." Kai explained.

"I knew our song would be the key to finding you. Do your friends know about me?" she asked her twin.

"No, when I first met them I didn't remember anything and when I started to remember, I was remembering the bad things and the things that happened after we were separated. It was only this past month that I fully remembered everything." Kai told her.

"So you haven't had the time to tell them about me yet." She stated.

"That's right." Said Kai as the two of them talked all night long.

* * *

><p>The following morning once the sun was up, Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary found Kai, Iris, Natalie, Jamie, Ally, and Elisa in the park once again. Iris and Kai where playing their song as the others listened. They were shocked that he could play the violin; they never would have guessed that he could play at all.<p>

"Wow, since when could you play the violin, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Since before my grandfather killed my mother in front of me and my identical twin sister. I never said anything about her since I had lost my memories, it was only recently that I remembered her." Kia told them.

"What's her name?" Hillary asked him.

"Catherine Anne Hiwatari." Kai said as he looked at Iris, she had put the bandana back on as the sun rose, who smiled and pulled it off once more.

"You are her?" Rei asked Iris, who nodded.

"Yes, when Kai and I were separated, I fled Russia and found myself in Norway. I did not want grandfather to find me so I came up with the name 'Iris' and hid my hair and eyes from sight so no one would say anything so he wouldn't hear about where I was." Cathy explained.

"She knew that song we were playing was the only key to finding me." Kai said to his friends.

"Does it have words to it?" Max asked the newly reunited twin siblings.

"Yes it does, we prefer it without the words, nut we know them as well." Kai said

"How do the words go?" Kenny asked.

"Won't you play a simple melody; like my mother sang to me; one with good old fashioned harmony; play a simple melody." Cathy sang the words to the song.

"That's all there is to the song." Kai said.

"It sounds easy to learn." Tyson commented.

"It is, mother used to sing it to us as a lullaby." Cathy said.

As time wore on Tyson Max, Kenny, Rei, and Hillary got to know Cathy well and then word came to the twins that Boris was dead and so was their grandfather, the two of them had to return to Russia to claim their inheritance before they could return to japan were their friends where.

They all grew up as time continued to move forward and they all got married and had kids of their own. Hillary and Tyson married and had two children a boy who was the oldest and a little girl; Rei married Mariah and had only one child, a baby girl; Max married Ally and they had three children, three boys; Kai married Natalie and they had two children who were twins, a girl and a boy; Cathy married Kai's best friend from the abbey, Tala, and they had three children a girl who was the oldest and twins, a boy and a girl; Jamie married a boy she met named Kyle and they had one child a baby boy.

They all kept in touch since they all lived in different countries. Hilary, Tyson, Elisa, Kenny, Jamie, and Kyle all lived in japan; Rei and Mariah lived in china; Max and Ally had moved to America to raise their family; Kai, Natalie, Tala, and Cathy, resided in Russia. Kai and Cathy used their song as a lullaby for their children as so did Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, since they too learned the simple melody.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: That wasn't very long.**

_Annie: I know it wasn't, but it is the best I could come up with... I really had wanted to use what I had written before and edit that one, but since I lost it completely I had to come up with something entirely new._

**SB/Kierra: Well we hope you have enjoyed this short one-shot regardless.**

_Annie: Review please and tell me what you think of it._

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
